Active antenna systems may implement 1-dimensional and 2-dimensional multi-beam base stations that focus transmission and reception into narrow sub-sectors, facilitate reduced interference to neighboring cells, and enable reuse of the radio spectrum at its own cell by activating independent simultaneous co-channel non-overlapping beams.
Base stations may separate transmission and reception by using different frequencies or different time divisions for transmission and reception. For example, cellular protocols, such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), and LTE (Long-Term Evolution), may sync (synchronize) all transmission and receiving channels using time-division. WiFi base stations, which may incorporate a multi-beamforming cluster of co-located, co-channel Wi-Fi access points, may not inherently include such syncing capabilities and may operate inefficiently when in close proximity, due to the nature of the CSMA/CA (Carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance) property of the Wi-Fi protocol, which requires yielding to all first-come Wi-Fi data transmission in order to avoid transmission collisions or jamming. While co-located, co-channel Wi-Fi access points may provide super-isolation of data transmission via RF manipulation methods, performance may be improved by distinguishing between identified channel capturing signals originated locally (e.g., from another AP in the same cluster) and originated remotely (e.g., signals coming from UEs or non-cluster APs).